And the Wedding Bells Ring
by MadameLivi
Summary: It's Clare and Eli's wedding day but what if there is an unexpected guest attending? Review Pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Composure

I looked in the mirror. White cloth shimmered down my sides and upon my head was a veil. In but three hours I would become Clare Marie Goldsworthy. I began breathing fast, pretty much hyperventilating. Alli was coming in to do my makeup and saw me in the act.

"So I read up on some bridal makeup and… Clare! What are you doing!" she said as I was fanning myself with my hand.

"I'm freaking out ,Alli! I am freaking out!" I gasped for air.

She put her hand on my shoulder and swatted me across the face.

"Snap out of it!" Alli yelled. I calmed down and went over my choice. I loved Eli, I couldn't imagine life without him. I truly couldn't. He was the beat to my heart and the thoughts to my mind. He was everything. I suddenly remembered that he was probably nervous too. He was at his house getting ready with Adam who had been chosen as his best man. Alli of course was my maid of honor and my other bridesmaid was Darcy.

Alli began combing through my hair and putting it into the rhinestone in crested clip that was my "borrowed item" from her.

I had my blue, which was the ribbon tied around the waist of my dress and the new which was the dress itself. And the old item was my grandmother's pearl necklace and matching earrings. It all looked really pretty in my mind. My flowers were white roses and I had a cathedral-length veil (the kind that goes all the way down to the floor and beyond) that was a beautiful lace. I felt pretty in my own skin for the first time in a while.

Alli swirled the chair around and began working on my face. I felt little brush strokes on my cheeks, my eyes, and pretty much all over my face. She had said "light makeup" but I knew in her eyes that was "light colors" and not her usual bright purples and chunks of sparkles. She noticed I was freaking out and began talking me through it.

"So are you excited, Clare," she said with a little grin wiped upon her face.

"No Alli, I'm so mad that I'm marrying the love of my life today I want to scream," I said while glaring at her, my words oozed with sarcasm.

"Wow, he's wearing off on you," she laughed. After being with Eli for three years I was fully aware my personality was sprinkled with his personal touches. I smirked around people now ,too. We were matched perfectly and I knew I wore off on him also. He became more cautious about my safety and acting as a guardian angel a lot of the time. Holding my hand in parking lots was a little awkward at times but I knew he did it out of the kindness and warmth of his heart to show that he cared. Alli noticed I had blanked out.

"Earth to Edwards-soon-to-be-Goldsworthy?" she said to me.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the past," I told her blushing.

"I might not have to use blush today," she giggled, "But I can see why that would be a good memory. Be glad you left K.C. and be even happier you found Eli,"

"Can we _not_ talk about that lying and aggressive monster?" I muttered

"Oh I wouldn't talk about Eli that way," Alli laughed.

"YOU know I did NOT mean it like that, I meant K.C.!" I yelled. We looked at each other and began laughing our butts off.

"Now hush! It's time for me to put on the finishing touches!" she commanded, focusing on the brush in her hand like my face was a canvas and she was Picasso. She quickly brushed a highlighter on my brown bone and said, "Done!" with a huge smile on her face.

When she turned the chair around to the mirror. I opened my eyes. Oh my goodness…

Who was that girl? She had perfect skin of a milky porcelain shade and blue eyes deep as the sea. Her light brown hair was curled into a clip on the back of her head with a few pieces of her bangs hanging in her face. Her flawless features were new to me. I had never seen ones of this kind. I reached out and discovered I was in front of a mirror. That girl was me.

I stood up, my legs had lost feeling after sitting in a chair for almost an hour. I looked at myself in full view. I looked like a picture in a magazine. Alli was a makeup goddess. The Athena of makeup if you will. She had the wisdom in this like no other.

"Alli…" I said

"Do you not like it? I can change it. I brought makeup wipes, and a whole other kit I can use if you prefer me to use more sparkles or maybe more pinks.

"I love you! You are the goddess of makeup!" I screamed. I turned around and hugged her tight.

She laughed, "I'm glad you like it!" she squeezed me back. I noticed she hadn't even changed into her bridesmaid dress. She was standing in a bright neon yellow romper with little black booties on.

"Uh Alli?" I questioned.

"Yes?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, obviously confused.

"Your dress?" I laughed. She put her hand off her mouth and scampered out of the room that the church had generously offered us to get ready in. The room was cream colored and had a couple large circular mirrors and chairs to use. There was a little bench with cushions that we were allowed to lay down on that looked very intriguing right at this moment. Alli came back with her dress bag and went behind the changing screen. I heard her shuffling through her bag and carefully pulling out the long blue dress that matched the light, sky colored ribbon on my dress. Hers had a little sparkle to it and some silver stitching with a black ribbon on the back to add some "Eli flair" to our wedding. My mom had been against adding black to the bridesmaid dresses but I insisted this was not only my wedding but Eli's and it should combine our interests.

Alli finally walked out in her dress that of course looked stunning on her. She had done her makeup before she left and agreed to make it look more natural than usual. Her hair was curled into a loose bun. She looked stunning.

"You look perfect!" I told her. Then Darcy came strutting in with the exact same ensemble. She put her hand on her hip and turned back-to-back with Alli.

"I believe we all look extravagant more than stunning, especially you," she told me as she and Alli twirled each other in circles and. They laughed like little girls playing ring-around-the-rosy with each other. I giggled at their silliness and got up to hug them. As we all embraced I felt good about today and I felt great about Eli. I was positive we would be together through the thick and the thin, the sad and the happy.

Xoxo

MadameLuchini


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I realized the last time I wrote a chapter I didn't introduce myself. I'm in the 8****th**** grade (which explains my amateur writing) and I'm in a lot of advanced classes (like Clare)**

Chapter 2: Almost I do

We were sitting in the room going over what was going to happen at the wedding. I had an hour before major panic mode would kick in. It was four o'clock and the wedding ceremony started at five. I could tell Alli and Darcy were trying to keep me calm by the light whisper tone in their voice.

"So how's Drew?" I asked Alli curiously while sipping a cup of water. Drew and Alli had been on and off for three years now. She said it added excitement to life and that all the drama made it more romantic but I disagreed. After Drew's little incident with Bianca… and Jenna and Chantay and those other girls, I would have kicked him to the curb.

"He's good, we're together and all. He's seems slightly distant though. I hope this time it actually works and we beat our record of being together for three months," she told me while crossing her legs and brushing her skirt.

"That would be good," I laughed and then they joined in. Darcy then turned to me with a smirk on her face.

"So ,my baby sister, where are you going for your honeymoon? Hmm?" she questioned me.

"Florida. Orlando to be exact. We're going to Disneyworld," I replied smiling.

"Of course the nineteen year olds go to Disneyworld. Real mature…" Darcy giggled. Of course she thought of the princesses and mice probably.

"There are a lot of restaurants and rides for your information," I defended.

"Yeah it's not like you're even going to the park on the first day…"

"What are you poking at?"

"Purity ring? Until marriage?"

"Well yeah…"

"Unless you thought I was implying that you were going to sit around and play checkers on your first day of marriage,"

"No I had got that," I laughed. I had kept to my promise of staying pure and Eli fully understood. Tonight was to be the night that we were finally one and could "do it" without breaking my promise to God. Darcy had to make it awkward though and bring it up didn't she?

"Are you thinking of having kids?" asked Alli.

"Well _duh._ I love kids," I said to her.

"Good I want to be an aunt," Darcy added.

"Me too!' Alli chimed. They then stared at each other.

"I'll be their favorite," Darcy challenged.

"Bring it ,sister," Alli threw back.

I cracked up. "I'm sure there will be an equal love, you guys." I giggled.

"Fine," they muttered in unison.

Then there was a little knock at the door.

"Knock, knock?" said a girl on the other side.

"Come in?" I replied.

Jenna walked in. She was in a knee length orange dress and had her hair curled. She looked at me and smiled. Jenna and I had made up after I found out that K.C. had gotten her pregnant and then left her. We had gotten back at him by telling the whole football team who then resented him for being such a douche. Jenna had had her daughter, Janie, in May and I had helped her take care of the baby. Janie was three now and was going to be my flower girl.

"Clare! You look so beautiful!" she yelled while smiling.

"Alli is the makeup goddess, you know," I laughed when Alli bowed her head and waved her hand to herself.

"I can see that! But your dress is fabulous ,too. Eli is a lucky man for sure," she came to hug me with a smile across her face. The smile never left.

Janie came hopping in with her short, straight blonde hair flying in the air. She had pink lip gloss on that looked gorgeous with her sky blue toddler dress on. She came running up to me.

"Auntie Clare-Bear!" Janie skipped over to me and gave me a hug. She was adorable. She ran over and handed me my bouquet of white roses and then grabbed her basket filled with white rose petals. She smiled.

"Uncle Eli is going to say you're pretty," she giggled at me.

"I hope so!" I laughed.

My mom then walked in the room and I saw the first tear fall when she saw my dress.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own degrassi

Chapter 3: Mother Moments

My mother walked up very slowly to me, tears gliding down her cheeks and nose. She hugged me and whimpered a bit. I couldn't imagine going through this as a mother. Seeing your baby get married and walk away.

"My baby's getting married, I can't believe this!" she sobbed. She was wearing a pink dress with a navy cardigan. Her short hair was curled and she looked stunning. Helen was still together with her husband Charles. They worked it out for the sake of their daughters and were now happier than ever.

"Mom, I'm eighteen not five and Darcy got married two years ago, I don't see why you're so emotional this time around?" I laughed at her.

"I don't know ,Clare. It's just, you always seemed to be my daughter that wouldn't get married until she was in her mid-twenties or something. I thought I'd get to keep my little one just a bit longer."

"Well ,Mom, we both know Eli is the one. You are fond of him and so is Dad. You know he loves me, so why wait?"

"You're right ,Sweetie," she said with a smile and rubbed my shoulder. She then sat down in a chair by the wall and began shuffling through her purse for a tissue I think.

Allie and Jenna came up to me and hugged me again. Jenna went to her bag and grabbed a small pink box and handed to me. I looked at it unsure if I was to open it now or after the wedding.

"Go on, open it!" she shrieked excitedly. I put my thumb on the clasp and it sprang open. A little heart necklace was in the box. I gasped. It was a bluish metal and had a green stone in the center. Green meets blue. It was a locket and I opened it to reveal that one side held a C and the other an E. I turned to Jenna with my mouth hung open.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I hugged her tight and then set the little box next to my bag. She was smiling at me widely.

"I'm glad you do. I saw it and instantly thought of you. It looked to be the perfect bridal gift in my mind," She turned to Alli who held another small box. She set it in my hand.

When I opened it there was a little bracelet that said _Clare Goldsworthy _on the outside in blue engraving. It was beautiful but I still wasn't used to this new last name yet so it took me off guard. I held it between my fingers when Alli lifted it and clasped it around my left wrist. My mom then handed me an identical box. She smiled and took a step back. With a little curious smirk on my face, I opened it. Inside was another bracelet it was silver with gold engraving and a gold clasp on the wrist it had a small heart and then read _Eli & Clare Forever. _I knew that what it said was true. I smiled and felt a little tear swell up in my eye.

"Thanks so much ,Mom. I love it," I said to her with a hug. She hugged me back.

"Well I have to go find your father. He was already sweating this morning," Mom laughed.

"Okay see you before I walk down the aisle I suppose?"

"Of course, dear."

Mom walked out the door and closed it shut. Fiona knocked on the door moments later. Fiona was now dating Adam and we had grown to be good friends. I modeled some of her clothing line (that she had started on her own) for her once and we became friends soon after. I had been noticed at school after being featured in her website as _Fabulous Fiona's_ first model. Fiona had been such a good friend to me and helped me though my parents struggles and through school drama.

"Knock, Knock," Fiona giggled.

"Fiona!" I squealed. She hugged me tight.

"You look beautiful! Eli is a lucky man, darling," she told me. I smiled and blushed.

"Who did your makeup? It looks fabulous!" Fiona said as she gestured for me to spin so she could view my dress. I obliged.

"Alli of course," I told her with a little bow I gestured to Alli with grace.

"The makeup goddess, I am," she giggled.

"Indeed you are," Fiona giggled.

We all laughed and began chatting about the wedding for a while until a short man in a tuxedo and a black beanie came in.

"Hey Clare," said Adam.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa you have to go, Babe," Fiona said as she began to push him through the door.

"What? Why? I'm innocent!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"You might go tell Eli about Clare's dress! You might have a camera or a phone on you!" Fiona pressed.

"I would never do that. Plus Eli hasn't even asked me to do this," Adam said really fast.

"Oh really?" Fiona and I questioned at the same time. Eli was to sentimental not to care about what I looked like.

"Well yeah… maybe… okay no. He told me to come down here look at Clare come back up and describe her in specific detail. Plus he said take a picture with this disposable camera," Adam said while holding up a little yellow plastic camera.

"Not on my watch," Fiona said as she stood up. She knocked the camera from his hands and crushed is with her five-inch heels. "A groom never see's a bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Women can be psychos," Adam muttered.

"Yes. Yes we can," Fiona told him with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tick tock on the clock

Fiona picked up the little pieces that were left of the camera and threw them away in fear that the sharp pieces would cut my dress. Paranoid. Adam was still standing at the door. Fiona looked him up and down with a confused face. I wondered why.

"I love you to death Adam, but that beanie clashes the tux completely. Why are you wearing it?" Fiona asked.

"Uh hello? I don't know half the people in this church. They'll think I'm a girl without it! Plus, I matched it. See? Black. It doesn't pop out or anything. Eli's cousin ,Cooper, said it looked cool ,too. By the way, Cooper said to tell you to stay calm and stuff," Adam blabbered.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me about the freak-out phase. That really helps the eighteen-year-old who's getting married calm down," I started to breath fast again and Alli came up to me with her hand held high like she was ready to slap me again. I put my hands up telling her not to. I began thinking deep as Fiona and Alli were having a conversation.

What if Eli didn't love me the same way I loved him? What if I had lied to myself? Eli was the best thing that ever happened to me. I hoped I was the same to him. I began remembering all of our most cherished memories. My favorite happened eight months ago…

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

I was sitting at my desk at home doing school work when I heard the doorbell. I knew it was Alli. It was the night of the Senior year prom. Alli had sworn she was going to do my makeup. She even picked out my dress. I yelled telling her that the door was open and I heard her little heels click up the stairs.

She stood in the doorway holding two dress bags and her "magical" makeup box. She was smiling, wearing her dress which was glittery and yellow. Her hair was in a ballerina bun with glitter sprayed in it.

She skipped over to me and giggled. "Okay so I know you said 'keep it innocent' when you let me pick out your dress so I got two, one innocent and one not so innocent," she tells me.

"Okay, let me see," I say with a little eye roll. She runs over and grabs the first dress bag.

"Don't hate me 'kay?" she says with sorry eyes.

As she unzips the bag I already begin shaking my head. Inside is a black dress with cuts on the sides. It is strapless and has black lace across the stomach and down between where my cleavage would be. She turns it around and it is so low cut it would stop about one inch before my butt. My eyes were popped.

"No! No no no no no no…" I quickly tell her going up and zipping up the bag. "Take it back and don't let that anywhere NEAR me!"

Alli starts laughing, "Yeah I suspected you would say that so I got a perfect dress with Fiona's help," Fiona knocked on the door.

"Surprise! I came in with Alli!" With that, Alli unzipped the other bag.

There was a gorgeous green dress with little darker green ribbons tied around the waist. It had little ruffles on the bottom and went down to about my knees. It was strapless and had glitter, but very little of it, across the top. It was just a little lighter than Eli's eyes. I loved it.

"Oh my goodness! I love it! I thought you were going to go pick out some see-through little hot pink sparkled dress but you did a REALLY good job." I hugged her after saying that and then hugged Fiona.

"At least you didn't see her first choice," Fiona whispered. I didn't even want to know what Alli's first choice was.

After that I went in the bathroom and changed into the dress. I walked out and twirled and Fiona clapped her hands. Alli sat me down and played with her brushes. When Alli does your makeup, it can hurt. She'll pry your head down and apply eyeliner. Then she might stab you eye with mascara. Ouch. My makeup was done looking very natural. I had a lot of mascara though. My lip gloss was baby pink and I had very light blush on. It was MAC labeled Dame.

We chatted about the dance which was themed _A Garden Dream_. Everything would have flowers, birds, and little trees. I thought it sounded cute. Then I heard a knock at the door. It was Eli.

I rushed down in my little white heels and opened the door with a smile. Just the look on his face made my night. He had his mouth hung open and then his lips formed a smirk. His tux was black and in his pocket was a little blue pocket hankie. He wore a blue tie too. He came inside.

"I thought you would do blue to match your eyes," he tells me with a smirk.

"I thought you'd do black so it wouldn't matter," I whispered.

"One of the many bonuses of black: it matches everything," he says.

"I did green to match your eyes,"

"Green and blue collide,"

"Like a little kaleidoscope,"

"Yeah,"

The dance was wonderful. Most of the songs were slow so Eli didn't have to see my awful dancing. My favorite part was the end though. We were dancing when Eli got down on one knee.

"Clare I will love you until the day I die and even longer after that. Will you marry me?" he says with a smirk.

"Of course, couldn't imagine it any other way," I say with a smile. With that, we kissed and walked out the hearse, holding hands… fiancée and fiancée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Walk I Will Never Forget

The clock ticked and ticked some more. Adam still sat there in my dressing room making lover eyes at Fiona. Alli and Jenna were twirling Janie around while her blonde hair swayed. It was ten minutes till we would stand up and go line up to walk down the aisle. All except Fiona and Jenna though.

Adam walked up as he saw me staring into space. He smiled a let out a soft laugh. "What are you thinking Curly-Clare?"

"I'm thinking about fainting on the aisle and that I'm to young for marriage and that my family will hate Eli and that something will go wrong and my life will be ruined!" I began squealing.

Alli came by with her hand high but Adam promptly swatted her away. He started cracking up. Laughing at one of his best friends' pain. Lovely.

"You're so stupid!" he cackled. So now he calls me stupid. How fabulous.

"Excuse me?" I say quickly.

"You love Eli to death and I knew from the minute you looked in his eyes when you were but fifteen that you would get married. It didn't matter about Julia. If Julia was alive he would've chosen you. You are his world and vice versa. You are his drug that makes him stay happy. Without each other you would both crack. If you got married when you _were_ fifteen it still would've worked out. It shouldn't matter what your family or his family thinks. It matters about Eli and Clare. Nothing will go wrong. NOTHING. If it does I will be your slave for life!" he tells me with giggles between words.

"Now if you could just say that in third person at the reception I would be forever grateful," I laugh. It was true though and I was glad it was. Now the clock left me two minutes before my walk to remember. Jenna and Fiona filed out to the church benches and Adam went to find Eli. Alli went out real fast to grab some thing to drink because _she_ was nervous. I walked to see my father sitting on the bench outside of the chapel. I could hear the pastor speaking and light music playing from the organ-piano.

My father stands up and puts out a hand. With a little smile his leads me to stand behind Alli and Darcy. In front of them, is Janie and Eli's nephew Bryce (who was to be the ring bearer). I close my eyes and breathe. Janie takes her first step onto the red velvet carpet and begins tossing flowers.

I look over Alli's shoulder to see the guests. Fiona is sitting next to Jenna in the front with my mom. They all give a little wave and big grins. Behind them is my Aunt Beth and Uncle Robert with their daughter (my cousin) Katrina. Katrina was twelve because Robert was younger than my mom by several years. My other Uncle Joseph sat behind them with his wife Kirsten, a horrible slut who was ten years younger than him. She was also a gold digger in my mind. Well, their son Noah sat with them while twiddling his thumbs.

My grandmother and grandfather where right behind them, with big smiles on their pale, wrinkled faces. Nana's white hair was curled into a bun and she was wearing a long navy dress. Papa was holding her hand and glancing back at me occasionally.

The only family members that had come from my father's side of the family were my Uncle George and my grandmother who I called Granny. They sat in the far back with wide smiles and applause. The rest of my father's family had not respected my "young" marriage so they had refused to come, but they did send their blessings. To that I say God bless you too, "family".

On the Goldsworthy side of the chapel, it was much more festive. The Goldsworthy family all wore bright colors and had giant smiles. Every time the pastor said something you would hear little claps and some "Woo!" from the large family. My family's side of the chapel ran almost bare while Eli's family was crammed into the few rows of benches. We were such opposites but I suppose that made _us._

I saw Eli at the alter. He was smirking at the pastor and then to the doorway that little Bryce was standing in. Adam and Cooper were right next to Eli with their arms held behind their backs.

The sides of the benches were lined with sparkling white roses and blue bows. Matching bouquets were everywhere. I watched as Janie skipped down the aisle and threw the white petals from her tiny palms. Bryce began to walk in his little tuxedo and combed back hair. He held a little sky blue pillow that had the rings on top. My ring was silver with a oval diamond on top and little square diamonds on the band. On the inside it read _Blue Eyes belongs to Eli_. Eli had insisted that was put on the inside so if I was ever lost, they could return me and know very well that I belonged to someone.

Eli's ring was also silver and had a few diamonds in crested on the band. On the inside of his it read _Sarcasm, Smug, and a Smirk_. I chose these words because they described Eli on the outside but only I knew him on the inside. If I could put words that described him on the inside I would have written Compassionate, Caring, and Overprotective. The last one is probably the most true. I kid, he falls first under every one of those categories.

Darcy began her walk with a little grin while holding her bouquet of black roses, personally chosen by Eli so that I would stand out even more. Of course. Darcy started crying about halfway down the aisle. Wow. She had told me the day I got engaged after prom that she did not want to see her little sister go. I could tell that she was trying her hardest to stay calm and collected while we got ready, but how long could she really hold it in? Not that long apparently. Her eyes grew red as she got to the alter and dried the last of her tears. She stood on the first step of the small staircase leading to Eli.

Alli then began to take her steps. She confidently strutted past the benches and did a small ,yet elegant, twirl. Her blue dress swayed around as she waved to Drew, who I hadn't noticed was nestled into the Goldsworthy family side of the chapel. She smiled widely at Fiona and Jenna in the crowd as she giggled, which then turned into a little sob. Was everyone going to cry? She took her place on the step just above a red-eyed Darcy.

My father then began tugging me forward, I hadn't noticed it was my turn to go. I grinned and began walking the red velvet aisle. My father let out a few tears and then a little whimper. "I'm losing my baby," he sighs in a soft whisper which only I could hear.

I laughed a little and let one tear slide down my cheek. "You're not losing me, you're letting me learn how to fly," I whisper back.

We finish the aisle and approach Eli. My father grabs my hand and places it in Eli's. My father kissed me on the forehead and walks to sit next to my mom. I look into Eli's eyes and he begins to tear up too. "You're so beautiful ,Clare," he whispers in my ear as we face the pastor. I blush.

_Let's learn_ _how to fly…_

Thank you all for reading and if you like the style in which I write, please check out my website . . The books there are not fan fiction but my own stories that I work on much more than these. Merci to you ,my little readers J

Xoxo MadameLuchini


End file.
